It hurts but it's okay I'm used to it
by CocoxPie
Summary: I know edgy title n shit but why not? The PPGZ are getting mixed signals about the RRBZ. There will a chapter for each of the girls including Bunny and Bell. Maybe if I get good feedback I'll write chapters about the RRBZ p.o.v. Well hope you like it!


**HEY GUYS! Lmao, I know edgy title n shit but why not? So for the past...uh four? five? years I have likes dudes and they don't like me ;-; (I think) but lol I'm okay! Didn't you read the title? Hah, so I realized these 5 dudes oddly resembled the RRB so Im gonna make this fan fic about my love life lmao with the RRBZ. Some might be out of character *only a lil bit* but I thought this will be creative! Also the story is VERY exaggerated so the story isn't exactly like what happened to me. Anyway I have some rules for you:**

 **1) Don't feel bad for me, I'm fine lol**

 **2) Just try my story out! It will be fine**

 **3) REVIEW BICHES**

 **Here goes nothing! Remember this is real stuff that happened to me. Some will be modified to ajust to the story I still know the IRL and stuff. ANYWAY ON WITH DA STORY**

* * *

 **Chapter 1)**

 **Momoko's P.O.V**

Dear Diary...I began

Brick

or using his fake name "Kenji". He used to be a villain, but once Mojo gave the RRBZ a growth potion they matures physically and mentally. So I guess he grew out of being a villain. I used to think he was just a boy who girls liked because of his looks. I thought "psh I don't see what's the big deal about him. Sure, he isn't ugly but still". Then, boy crazy me, fell for him. He used to have a totally different schedule so we never had the same classes, but this year is when it happened. We had EVERY. SINGLE. CLASS. TOGETHER. Yep...

At first, I didn't think much of it. Key word: AT FIRST

So it started with a garage sale. I had gone and there Brick was. He, Princess, Butch, and Princess' friends were there. Princess had really changed. She was a lot prettier and less clingy. She acted all perfect and many people loved her. Not me. I saw right through her bullshit act. Any who, I didn't see many things that were of interest to me but Brick was selling iPhone cases. I saw one and he tried to convince me to buy one.

"Hey Momoko why don't ya buy one?"

"Uh, I'm not sure."

"Cmon. It's pink! You like pink" After some convincing I bought one because why not? He was pretty cute- I MEAN the phone case was pretty cute.

Then it got stronger one day in English as I was dozing off...

"STUDENTS, you aren't at you're best behavior today. I'm going to have to assign you seats."

I didn't mind assigned seats because I get to be with boys :3 I love being with the boys. I usually get along better with them than the girls (other than Miyako and Kaoru).

I mean the teacher almost ALWAYS has us go in boy/girl form so it was almost positive I would end up with a boy.

BUT...yes there is a but. I had to sit with this ugly ass dude who is weird. ;-; Why me. Behind me was Kenji. I didn't care much at first. And then there is this okay dude, Sakamoto, next to Kenji. I was leaning back on my chair like I always do. I mean come on, who hasn't done it? It's addicting! I stared, board at the teacher. She went on explaining. It's not that English was boring, the thing is I am really good at English. It's super easy for me. I don't really know why. Anyway, as I lean back on my chair I hear:

"YO, Momo! I guess we sit together...well near each other! Heh."

"Oh, shaddap Sakamoto" I said. I sat normally, hunched my back and pretended to work.

"Ey Sakamoto, don't you like Momoko?" I heard Kenji say.

"SHIT" I thought. What's he on about!? I decided to continue "pretending" to work and listen to what else he was going to say.

"Uh...what?" He responded

"Do you wanna know who I like?" Kenji said. "Oooh this might be interesting" I thought

"I like Momoko, heh" O_O I swear. If I had a drink I would spit it out then and there.

Like, WTF BRICK! Okay, calm down. He's probably just joking. GOSH. After awkward Silence I decided to break the mood with some jokes!

"Hey-a...Kenji! Wanna hear a joke?"

"Hey! Momoko wanna hear a story?"

"Hm? Uh...okay sure."

"Alrighty so, Sakamoto was a dude with 2 dicks." O_O WHAT THE FUCK? Okay, that escalated quickly.

"So, Sakamoto came home to 2 girls and he fucked them both at the same time with his both dicks"

What. the. actual. fuck. Lmao, um nice story Brick? I actually laughed a bit at how weird and stupid his story was. Then I turned around before I was traumatized more. I thought he matured "mentally" other than just physically. Guess not. But what was the whole "I like Momoko" stuff. UGH forget it. I'm sure he doesn't like me. Hah.

Later after school he texted me asking if I wanted to buy another phone case. I said sure because the cases he had were quite cool...okay I probably just bought them to have an excuse to talk to him...ehehe.

So, yeah. I continued my day normally. THEN THE NEXT DAY AT LUNCH!

"Hey Brick! I'm here to buy a phone case!" Then Butch also known as Ikuto looked at me and said:

"Yo Momoko, you know Brick likes you" WH-WHAT? No, impossible! Heh. I gave Butch a "YeahRight" look.

"It's true! I love you" Brick says. OH-KAY! I shook my head. JUST, gimme my phone case already. -_- I walked off in denial.

HE DOESNT LIKE ME. NOPE nopedy NOPE no NO nononNONon no, NO.

I

M

P

O

S

S

I

B

L

E

At least, I think it's impossible...NO IT'S IMPOSSIBLE!Uhhhh. From then on I enjoyed English. We talked and stuff. He complimented my art and things I made. YAY! Slowly and Slowly I liked him more and more. SHIT, BAD IDEA.

"Hey Brick. Can I have one of those stickers?"

"You can buy it from me. 50 cents." -_-

"Briiickk...come on..." Brick peeled a heart sticker off and gave it to me. YAY! This MUST be a sign of something. NO it's not! He gave many girls some stickers. *sigh*

I stare at the sticker. I wish he liked me. I placed the sticker on my notebook. Well...whatever.

Ughhhh, Why?! goddammit don't you like me Brick. Do I have something wrong with me? I'm not ugly, I'm not stupid, I'm not vulgar. I don't get it. He acts like he likes me at times but he also is an ass to me at times. If he likes me then fucking tell me! If he doesn't then stop giving me mixed signals. IT'S THAT SIMPLE.

Okay moving on:

ENGLISH!

Everything happens in English. Princess walks up to me and says "ugh he doesn't like you". What the hell? Who doesn't like me? Was she talking to me? I am not sure if she was saying it to me and if she was talking about Brick but I jumped to the conclusion that she said Brick doesn't like me. I've tried to ask Brick "Do you not like me?" but I couldn't. I guess I just chickened out. Besides he would most likely say "Why? Who said that?" and I would answer "princess" and princess would deny she said that and caos will happen.

A week later he asks to see my magic trick. I teach him how to make a knot disappear. OUR HANDS TOUCHED EEK! but he probably is used to that with other girls. *sigh* another week later and, you guessed it, ENGLISH!

I told him

"Hey Kenji. When the teacher was turned around you were copying on the test."

He laughed and said "ch-yea" but thats it. He and princess started sitting together. A LOT. It came to the point were Princess would sit with Brick INSTEAD of her friends. Wow. They got a long really well. Princess acted like Brick's mom. They laughed together and they jokes around.

They...they would make a cute couple...yeah. I thought. They were made for each other.

ENGLISH again lol

"Students, I am changing your assigned seats" and BOOM no more talking to Brick. He now sat across the classroom. Great!

I sighed. Well here we are now. No more happy cutesy life. Now its just the cold hard truth. Brick doesn't like me. Sometimes we speak and stuff but usually for school stuff. I usually just watch as he talks to other girls. Like princess and her friends. Princess always touches Brick's hair and flirts with him. Sometimes I wish I was like Princess only because of how close she is to Brick. I usually just brush it off though because I like myself the way I am and if Brick doesn't like me for me then too bad. I won't change for anybody. I usually just tell myself things like that. I know I'm strong. I know boys break hearts. I mean it's called a "crush" for a reason. Good thing I'm so boy-crazy and I'll just like another boy. The thing is...Brick is different. Not just like any other "cute" boy. I usually like boys for their appearances. Do I like Brick because of his appearance? No, I like him because of his personality...the way he acts...the way he is...his interests...everything.

It pains me so much to see him with other girls. I always look away and act like I don't care. I shove my emotions and bottle them up. I always quickly glance at him admiring his figure and his beautiful face. I do this stupid thing where I talk to the person next to him to get his attention. I love his voice, his sense of humor, his amazing ruby eyes. What exactly do I have? I don't think this is a small crush. Is it obsession?...Nah. Is it...the L word? 

Love?

That's a big word to use. Maybe it is. Maybe it isn't. Maybe it's just the fact I am getting mixed signals. People tell me he USED to like me. People tease me and him saying stuff like "you'd make a cute couple". That's a lot of maybe's... I guess I'll just have to wait and see.

Well thats about it for now Diary. It's nice to open up my bottle of emotions and write it down somewhere. Oh, Sakamoto is running up to me. TTYL! 3

* * *

 **Oh lord, it seems cringe worthy when I re-read it. Anyway GIMME FEEDBACK!**


End file.
